Flumpty.zip (Reupload)
Do you know one night at flumpty's? The only good FNAF fangame?... Well, good for you. I've been a big fan of that seires, from beginning to end. It's just a shame that one week at hitler's was cancelled, you know? Well, i found something that wasn't made in MONTHS. Ok, at least not months, but for a long time. It started out in my beautiful morning in the sun, i was going to the beach, but i had to go to a beach house. I put some things in my room of the beach house. After that, i decided to see how jonochrome was doing, so i got on his website. However, it seemed to be just a black background with one red clickable link, and i clicked it. It just displayed nothing. It was the same. No new page. However, i heard some notification sound from my library, so i went in it... i looked at all the files, and noticed one that i didn't see before. It was called "flumpty.zip" Wait, i thought he was getting tired of flumpty... Didn't he just make ONAF2 the last game? I was making curiosity take over, and i clicked it. My computer screen went black, and my heart pounded. Then some warning came up. "WARNING : Why are you doing this? You only pressure me because you want me to commit suicide. Guess what : YOU'RE NEXT." oh god... why did jonochrome say that? I thought he had a taste for humor, not cruelty! When the warning went away, there was a menu screen... it looked like : ONE WEEK AT FLUMPTY'S new game 66666666 6666 And at the right was a demonic-cracked looking flumpty. Hm... looked like some crazy and creepy crap here. As i began to click new game... a cutscene occured... It started with some shot of a crib, alone.. in a spotlight... on a white floor... no room, no walls.... just isolation. After 3 minutes of nothing, I began to hear loud baby whimpering coming from the crib. It sounded like it was being tortured. After 2 minutes... It became serious. A baby version of birthday boy blam came up, now crying in sadness, no hat, his diaper on, and the grey shade on his torso, like a shirt. It looked sad to me... As birthday boy blam came back down, the shot changed to the inside of the crib, blam still crying. Then, a shadow came up to him, covering him in darkness. Blam's baby face began to change to a happy face, and i can see hitler's reflection of his face in blam's eyes... and the cutscene ended. I felt as if my heart stopped. Did that show birthday boy blam's story? If so, i had to watch the rest of the cutscenes of this game to see if it predicted anything else. I started the game, and i saw that it wasn't the cute funny place i imagined. Instead of looking something like a urinal or reproductive system, The map actually was a skull, and had 7 cameras, like the first 2 games. The office had only 1 doorway, and it was moveable too. When i looked to the left, there was a board of the nights, which was the same as the original one week at flumpty's. On the left side of the ceiling, pingu's dissected body on it, his feet and hands nailed onto the ceiling, having blood on the concrete. The left side of the office had the pink elephant on the office floor, but it's eye looked more demonic and realistic. It was also standing. I looked to the right. There was a broken-down thomas train toy, and harvey's (from harvey beaks)head on a spike, and a piece of his head was missing on the side i can view, showing his brain and skull. There was a scratched beach ball laying there, next to harvey's lifeless head, with hitler's face on it. I looked at the camera, and i saw some gigantic dinosaur-like shadow moving on CAM 1, which was the egg's chamber. It had flumpty in a nest, but it was more deserted and broken. I began to look in the hall camera, and birthday boy blam was sobbing, dark tears dripping from his eyes he was covering with his hands. Then, the shadow appeared again, but this time, it looked like some hybrid of a spinosaurus and a a tyrannosaurus rex, and it had 10 heads with 5 long necks, 2 heads on each end of the neck. I got to the camera where grunkfuss was. He was... juggling? i guess that's fine since clowns can juggle... But, he began to gulp the balls whole, and he expanded he mouth, but this time, it was WAY more wider than the first 2 games, and there were 5 more rows of teeth inside. I quickly switched the cameras, and i saw... the hole from the games... there were no eyes in it... and there was a big footprint next to it with 4 big sharp toes like a dinosaur... wait... did eyesaur escape?... I checked the hall again. Blam was sobbing again, and the giant abomination known as eyesaur was walking in the hallway. Wait... i looked at what was next to blam. it was... a gun. I almost made by face white or purple, but i thought blam was going to kill himself. I didn't want him to do that, since he was my favorite character. "please. Stop crying! everyone loves you, right? You have lots of fanart-" "No... Stop... I don't want to live anymore!" BBB looked at me. "Do you even know what it's like to have such a... TERRIBLE LIFE LIKE MINE?" He went back to crying, emmiting more tears from his eyes. How did the game know what i said? I switched the cameras, looking at some... kitchen with some details in it... it looked like the original one week at flumpty's kitchen, but on the desk, there was some bottle of pills. Birthday boy blam walked into the cameras. I am not kidding when i say this : BBB's animation there was actually more detailed than jonochrome's style. He began to take the bottle of pills, and i put down the camera. I saw that... Harvey's head was staring at me, smiling as if he was insane. I saw that pingu's dead dissected body on the ceiling was also smiling at me, but he had teeth and the smile was wider. His eyeless sockets were also wider, leaking blood from them. I got on the cameras again, seeinbg birthday boy blam take ALL of the pills from the bottle, then he shaked... After 3 seconds, he began to vomit a large blob of orange bile, as it was trying to get rid of the overdose, but it's no use. After that, birthday boy blam fell on the ground, back first. I was shocked that blam had... died infront of me, and i cried, my tears running down my face till i made puddles of salty tears. I then sobbed at blam's body, on the ground, but after 12 minutes, he got up. He groaned, sitting up again. "guuughhhh..." BBB groaned as he sat up. "w-w-...why am i not dead?" he then sobbed, grabbed the gun, and faced it towards his head, still sobbing. I didn't want to do this anymore. I wanted to get out of the cameras. I put down the camera, and flumpty jumpscared me, his eyes glowing, having more tounges, real-life hands, a dark chicken inside his cracked mouth, and his shell was cracking with nothing but holes having human eyes in them. The jumpscare sounded like a pain of agony, a distorted baby cry, a lion's low-pitched roar, and an edited train wail mixed together, all blending in to make one terrifying mixture. That made me fall down the chair, and pass out. 20 minutes later, i woke up, no memory of the jumpscare, no idea what happened. None. I looked back at the computer... It was black. It had turned off by... itself? How?... i began to write in my own diary, not writing about the game, since of memory loss, then... i stopped. "HI! I'm flumpty bumpty." I looked at the computer, and flumpty was in the screen, with the black background, Staring at me, with bloodshot eyes. "I WILL GOUGE YOUR EYES OUT... AND DEVOUR THEM... AND YOU WILL BE SORRY FOR... NOT SAVING US FROM HIM..." flumpty said demonically. I began to unplug the computer, run to the phone, and call jonochrome. I dialed his number and waited. I got a fun little normal jingle, and he answered. "hello, there, um... jonochrome here. Hey, what's wrong with you? why are you breathing so heavily?" he asked me. "Well... i played one week at flumpty's" "no, i cancelled it there's no way you played-" "No, i mean the other one. The one that CAME FROM HELL!..." There was silence for a few moments, then faint heavy breathing from the phone, then hanging up. I thought, why did jonochrome make that game? WHY for the love of god make that? I thought things were normal again... untill i saw some file, and it said "blood.png" I opened it. There was blam, sitting in a dead slumping position, the gun on his lap, a hole on his right side of his head, and blood leaking out of it. There was some text saying "WHY?" in a red-liquid text on the bottom. After 4 seconds, i comepletely hit the escape button (esc) Now for one lesson : If you see that link in jonochrome's website... please don't even THINK about clicking it. I know where it will take you when you do.